


Out Of My League

by EugeniaPaege



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, DukeSaw - Freeform, F/F, chandlamara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeniaPaege/pseuds/EugeniaPaege
Summary: Soulmate AU where the first thing your soulmate said that day is on your wrist.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Heather McNamara, Heather Duke/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Black Sheep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter title is gonna be a song from my Dukesaw playlist. Everyone go blast Black Sheep by Metric or movie JD will be at the foot of your bed at 3:57 AM.

Veronica was in Heather Chandler's car, waiting for Heather Duke to come out of her house. Heather McNamara was sitting next to Chandler, and they smiled at each other. "Can you believe that we ended up being soulmates?"

"Quiet, Heather. Veronica still hasn't found hers yet, I think she's sad about it or whatever." Chandler turned around and looked at Veronica. "What's your wrist say?"

Veronica lifted her wrist, but it was devoid of any words. "Nothing yet," Veronica sighed. "They must have said nothing so far."

Duke suddenly got into the car, sitting next to Veronica in the backseat. Chandler stared at the green clad girl. "Heather, you look sad. You still moping 'cause I slaughtered your sorry ass in croquet?"

"Haha, very funny," Duke groaned. "Why are you better than me at everything?"

Veronica's wrist started burning. She looked down at it in question. 'Haha, very funny' was now written on her wrist. She gasped and looked over at Duke.

"Heather, what does your wrist say?" 

Duke gave Veronica a puzzled expression before showing the blue clad girl her wrist.

'Oh, fuck, if I'm late, she'll kill me!' 

Veronica stared at it. She said nothing about Duke's soulmate 100% being her, and instead just smiled. "Who do you think she is?"

"No idea. But whoever this 'she' is that's gonna kill her is as bad as Heather!" Duke giggled.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" Chandler said.

That 'she'... 

is Heather.


	2. Stupid for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did not proofread this

As the Heathers walked down the halls, Duke, without warning, ran off to her locker. Chandler sighed and looked over at Veronica. "What's your wrist say?"

"Oh, uh, nothi—"

Chandler grabbed Veronica's wrist and read it over and over. "It's Heather, isn't it?"

"No! I mean uh... yeah, it is," Veronica looked down in shame.

"Sawyer, your soulmate is Heather? Wow... go tell her or whatever," Chandler said, pushing Veronica toward Duke's locker. Veronica shook her head as fast as she could, resisting. But Chandler wasn't having it. "Go! She'll hug you!"

"No! No, she'll kill me!"

"I'm sorry, but do you really think Heather has the capability to murder someone?" McNamara asked.

"Probably..." Veronica said.

Chandler kept pushing Veronica until she arrived at Duke's locker. 

"Hey, Heather," Veronica said.

"Veronica? What do you want?" Duke asked, closing her locker.

"Uh..." Veronica lifted her wrist. "You said this earlier today..."

Duke gasped and stared at the mark on Veronica's wrist. "No... No, that was someone else. Must've been."

"Heather, it was you."

"It can't be!" Duke's breath hitched and she ran off.

"That didn't go as I expected," Chandler stated.


End file.
